Feliz día de San Valentín ¡Para tres!
by Gatiuna
Summary: Un fanfic corto, sólo de un capítulo. Es un fic que escribí para el 14 de febrero ¿Estarán Booth y Brennan juntos en el día de los enamorados? Quizás no sólo estén juntos, sino también en compañía de otra personita muy especial.


**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**Feliz día de San Valentín… ¡Para tres!**

Para ese entonces, sólo quedaban ella y Cam en el laboratorio; cada una revisando muestras de sus respectivas especialidades de un caso que estaban investigando. El reloj marcaba las siete con veinte de la tarde y Brennan por fin decidió que era tiempo de cesar de trabajar. Luego de guardar todas las muestras óseas y asegurarse de dejar todo perfectamente organizado se fue camino a su oficina, pero mientras avanzaba sintió una voz que le susurraba:

- Bones. Bones... aquí - se escuchó bajito a Parker, mientras se escondía tras una planta casi de su misma altura.

- Parker ¿Que haces aquí? - le dijo sorprendida llegando hasta él e invitándolo a ponerse en el pasillo.

- Vine con mi papá. Dijo que Cam le pidió que trajera algo... algo, no lo sé, de trabajo. ¿Ves? Ahí está. No debe verme - señaló a su papá, y Brennan pudo ver a la distancia como le entregaba unas carpetas a Cam.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te peleaste con tu papá? - lo interrogó preocupada.

- No, pero es complicado…

- Puedes contármelo. Sin embargo, si prefieres no hablar de aquello no hay problema.

- No, sí necesito contártelo. Pero no quiero que mi papá me vea hablando contigo ¿Podríamos regresar a mi escondite? Por favor Bones, mi papá no tardará en verme - sus ojos la miraron con un brillo que le era ya conocido en Booth.

- Seguro - y caminó junto a él de vuelta a la planta.

- Creo que es mejor que te sientes. Eres muy alta y los que te vean creerán que estás loca hablando sola.

- Yo no estoy lo... Está bien - se sentó frente a un escondido Parker, pero era un hecho que la creerían loca, pues a pesar de estar sentada seguía visible para cualquiera que estuviera alrededor-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Puedes ser novia de mi papá?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con la cara desencajada al oír la sorprendente interrogante de Parker.

- ¿No sabes lo que es ser novia de alguien?

- Claro que lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué Booth te mandó a preguntarme eso?

- Mi papá no me mandó Bones - la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿No? - se sonrojó siendo ella quien ahora lucía extrañada.

- No Bones. Es que me da pena mi papi - su voz bajó levemente hasta tornarse triste y la expresión de su rostro era como estar viendo a un Booth pequeño.

- ¿Que pasa con tu papá? - dijo con preocupación y sin entender absolutamente nada de la actual conversación.

- Mañana es San Valentín, me enteré por mi mamá que ha estado toda la semana hablando con sus amigas sobre una sorpresa para su novio. Pero papi no puede celebrar porque no tiene novia.

- Parker, no hay nada de malo en no tener novia - le dijo aparentando seguridad en aquel comentario.

- Pero no es justo, mami estará mañana con la persona que quiere y papi estará solo ¿Será que no es guapo para tener una novia? - pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos totalmente dubitativo.

- El no ser guapo nada tiene que ver con el hecho que un hombre no tenga novia. Y además... tu padre es guapo... y gracioso. Es una excelente persona - dijo Brennan mirándolo directamente a sus ojitos color pardo y sintiendo un inexplicable temor por el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación.

- Entonces si papi te agrada y es guapo ¿Serás su novia? - preguntó Parker con una tímida sonrisa.

- Parker... no es tan fácil... yo... - pronunció sobrecogida por la dulzura de un niño que a esta altura la estaba dejando sin saber qué debía decir.

- ¡No es justo! - reclamó mientras su rostro pasaba por una mezcla de desilusión a rabia.

- Yo... Ven aquí cariño - lo abrazó al ver unas lágrimas aproximarse en sus ojitos.

Brennan rodeó a Parker con sus brazos y aunque en un principio había intentado zafarse, no pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos para que se decidiera a aceptar totalmente el cobijo que ella le ofrecía. Él era ahora quien la estrechaba como pidiendo protección y Brennan respondía acariciando tiernamente sus claros cabellos en una actitud totalmente maternal. Para cualquiera que los viera en ese momento lo primero que pensaría es en una natural escena de madre e hijo y casualidad o no, fue justamente Booth quien apareció por el pasillo:

- Parker ¡Te he estado buscado por todos lados! Bones ¿Le pasa algo malo a Parker? - preguntó con preocupación a su compañera cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo tenía los ojos llorosos.

- No, está bien - respondió Brennan, dejando de abrazar al niño.

- Parker, quiero que me digas qué es lo que realmente sucede Ok...

- Vine aquí a jugar, me aburro esperándote... - explicó aparentando aburrimiento mientras fruncía el ceño.

- OK. Bones, tú como adulta que eres me dirás por qué mi hijo vino aquí y ahora luce como si hubiera estado llorando - dijo con la seriedad de esperar por fin una respuesta.

- ¿Estás insinuando que lo asusté o le dije algo? - reclamó ofendida.

- No, claro que no Bones ¿Cómo crees eso?

- Lo diste a entender Booth - siguió reclamándole mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una clara muestra de enfado.

- ¡Basta! Papá, no me pasa nada - subió la voz Parker, logrando que Booth y Brennan se callaran-. Tú me dijiste que algún día debía tener una amiga tan buena como Bones. Dices que los buenos amigos pueden guardar secretos y lo que yo le dije es nuestro secreto de amigos ¿Verdad Bones?

- Absolutamente - confirmó ella guiñándole el ojo al niño.

- OK, lo entiendo... ¿Estás segura que no hay nada de qué preocuparme? - terminó por preguntar al oído a su compañera.

- No Booth ¡Ya entiéndelo! - respondió por lo bajo ante la mirada divertida del niño.

- Gracias Bones. Y no te preocupes, de todas formas seguirás siendo mi amiga... No importa que no puedas... - y acabó la frase hablándole al oído -. No importa que no puedas ser novia de mi papá... pero creo que deberías pensarlo.

- No hay problema... mi amigo - dijo ella chocando los cinco con Parker -. Ahora los dejo, iré a buscar mis cosas a mi oficina para irme a casa. Nos vemos el lunes Booth.

- ¡No! Aún no Bones - la tomó de los hombros cuando ya había dado la vuelta para ir a su oficina -. Debes quedarte para la sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa papi? - preguntó curioso Parker.

- Si, para ti y para Bones.

- ¿Para mi? - lo miró ella con ojos extrañados.

- Vamos papi ¡Dinos qué es! - se impacientó el niño y comenzó a jalar la manga de Booth.

- Nos vamos a la nieve por todo el fin de semana... Ah, incluyendo también el lunes ¿Qué les parece? - y les mostró las reservaciones para tres que sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta negra.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Genial! ¿Me dejarás esquiar? - preguntó Parker.

- Pues, seguirás practicando y muy cerca de mi ¿OK?

- Está bien papá ¡Ya verás que esta vez puedo esquiar mucho mejor que tú! - le aseguró el niño mientras Booth lo mimaba revolviéndole los cabellos.

- Y... ¿Bones? Parker y yo estamos esperando. Creí que te agradaba esquiar...

- Claro que sí, me encanta, pero...

- ¡Pero nada Bones! No tienes planes para este fin de semana. Te pregunté esta mañana ¿Recuerdas? - la miró abriendo los ojos.

- Si, es verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga que trabajar el lunes Booth - siguió excusándose frente a la repentina invitación.

- Está todo solucionado. Yo pedí permiso en el FBI, hablé con Rebeca y me dijo que Parker no tiene compromisos escolares para el lunes y tú...

- Yo debo trabajar. Gracias de todas formas – se disculpó no dejando de ser cortés.

- No señorita, tú tienes el permiso de Cam. Y no me digas que no puedes aceptarlo, porque Cam dijo que sería una especie de transacción por todos los días que has trabajado cuando no te corresponde ¿Lo ves? ¡Soy un genio! - dijo Booth mientras le sonreía divertido y tocaba con su dedo índice la punta de la respingada nariz de Brennan haciendo que casi se pusiera turnia.

- Pues... ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? Porque supongo que nos vamos ahora mismo ¿Verdad? - dijo ahora totalmente entusiasmada y sin poder resistir una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que sí! Tengo en la cajuela del auto las cosas que Rebeca me dio de Parker y también tengo mi maleta. Sólo falta que pasemos a tu casa por tus cosas.

- ¡Yupi! ¡Pasaremos el fin de semana con Bones!- dijo Parker y abrazó a Brennan con cariño, rodeando sus bracitos con fuerza.

- Así es cariño ¿Y sabes qué? - preguntó ella.

- ¿Qué? - alzó su cabeza para mirarla con atención.

- Te prometo que luego de este fin de semana serás el mejor esquiando.

- ¿Promesa de amigos? – procuró asegurarse el pequeño.

- Promesa de los mejores amigos – y le acarició el rostro a Parker, mientras frente a ellos Booth observaba completamente feliz la escena que presenciaba entre su hijo y la mujer que hace tanto amaba.

__________________________________________________________________

_Bueno, eso era todo. Un fic cortito. Agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer y también los comentarios al respecto =)_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
